Mortal Kombat 3
by baamkawfi
Summary: Starts off exactly where Mortal Komabat 2 leaves off, A new Character named Alex is Introduced, Possibly the son of Shao Kahn;Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

Mortal Kombat 3  
  
So finally it looked liked liu Kang, Kitana, Sonya and the whole gang would never have to fear having to fight the evils of outworld again. This story starts right after Liu Kang had defeated Shao Kahn and Raiden had become and elder god. Thus our Story Begins:  
  
Liu was holding Kitana's hand and Started to talk to Sonya and Jax,"So what are you guys gonna do now that it's all over?" Sonya answered for her and Jax "Well We'll Probably go back to our old line of work maybe.What are you and Kitana gonna do? Maybe go to the Elders Temple from time to time and check up on Raiden?" " Well maybe.Me and Kitana and her Mother just want to live happy lives and thats what we will do." There was a long pause for a few seconds and Jax was about to open his mouth to say something when there was a loud BANG!  
  
And then they saw a Boy probably a teenager running as fast as he could towards them and behind him was alot of soldiers, like the ones that served Shao Kahn.The Boy was coming closer and liu noticed it looked like he had guns tucked into his pants and he took two of them out, they looked like handguns, and he streched his hands as far as he could in back of him and started just shooting them and some of them dropped to the ground but there were still to many of them. THe Boy was getting closer and he said loud enough so they could hear him,  
  
"Liu, Sonya, Jax come on everyone follow me!" The boy ran past them. Liu turned around to follow him and was about to ask him who he was when he noticed they were on a cliff, he didnt notice that before. "Come on Lets go!" Liu Said to the rest of the gang " Hey kid who are you? And how do you know I'm Liu kang?" " Listen my name is Alex and there are 2 things you need to know: I'm not the bad guy and you aren't finished with outworld yet! I'll explain everything else later when we are safe!Now the only way we will get away from his stupid henchmen is to jump off this cliff into the water." "Wait what do you mean his henchmen?And jump? Are you friggen nuts?" asked Sonya "They are my fathers henchmen, just trust me please, we are the only ones who can save earth, but i'm sure you've heard that before but your gonna need me!" They were getting nearer to the edge and then evryone jumped. It seemed like they were in the air for hours but then they crahsed into the water.   
  
Alex was the first one to surface. "Where the crap is everone?!!?!" then eventually everyone surfaced. The Sonya started yelling again, "Listen punk it looks like we are perfectly safe now, they arent jumpin' down here like we did stupidly so give us some answers now! Who are you? Who is your father and why did he send people after us?" "Geez alright I'll tell you! I told already my name is Alex, but i'm not sure if my father sent those men. He's Dead." "Well Who is your Father?" demanded Sonya "My father is Shao Kahn." 


	2. Chapter 2:Flee

Mortal Kombat 3 Chapter 2  
  
"Your Father is Shao Kahn?" Liu asked "But i was there when the Elder Gods Destroyed him after I beat him.How is all of this happening then if he is dead?" "Listen why dont we get out of this lake or something and then i will tell you everything." Alex started swimming in a random direction and everyone followed behind him and nobody really seemed to trust him except for Kitana's mother who was swimming next to him.  
  
Liu and Jax were in back and jax started whispering," Hey Liu, where is this kid taking us? I mean come on he's like 15 and if he really is Kahns son then he could be taking us strait to da bad guys!" "you may be right jax but we won't do any better back there." There was no more talking until about 15 minutes later when they reached land. "Ok we are going to find a camping spot in there." Alex pointed into a thick jungle like place. For the first time Kitana's mother spoke "ok" Kitana was surprised " Mother! Your just going to do whatever this kid tells us to. Listen Alex, we have waited long enough, tell us what is really going on."  
  
Alex started to explain " Alright fine. I will tell you everyting. I am not really Shao Kahns son. He just called me that. He found me on the streets of some planet out of this galaxy. He calls me his son. I grew up pretty much evil like him till i visited earth. I met a great warrior who sadly was later killed by my so called father, but he taught me how to fight. He taught me many valuable things. He taught what i was doing was evil and he taught me how to be good. Those soldiers that were coming to chase us back there, at one point in my life i had control over them and they would do anything i told them to until my fath... Sho Kahn found out what the warrior "did to me". He kept me locked in a room for quite some time until one time he came in and i asked him what planet i came from because by then i had found out how he had found me, and he told me where i was from but i will not tell you the name of my planet, i do not want anyone to know about our defeat. Eventually i escaped from the room and went to he library where they kept records on the planets that have been defeated and on my planet we are almost exactly humans."  
  
Jax asked curiously "well whats different about you?" "well we live longer and we are stronger and faster, smarter and we have a few "special abilities" that for time's sake i wont mention.back to my story, after Kahn found out I escaped he locked me in a cage, he didnt know i wanted to fight in the tournament for earth.There were guards watching all the time and then i escaped from the cage and before anyone could catch me i went to earth picked up some guns came back to outworld, killed a few guards and unfortunatly everyone found out it was me and then i found out you guys were fighting Kahn and all that and i decided i would come and help you."  
  
"Why?" asked liu " Because there are much more powerful beings in outworld and other places that would love to kill us all and destroy earth." "Like who?" asked sonya "It doesn't matter, we need to get a camp.Finally they got to a place and Alex said "Stop this will be our camp.Everyone go get some would, be back in 5 minutes." and sure enough evryone was back in 5 minutes with wood but there was already a fire going without any wood or anything. they all saw alex with 2 rabbits and they were dead and he was holding them by their ears. "got these and some extra's" he pointed to a pile of 3 more dead rabbits on the ground "in case you were hungry.cook 'em." he threw the rabbits at sonya and she caught them. "Please" said Alex "ewwwwww." 


End file.
